This invention is directed at automatic guidance of tractors and other farm machinery so as to minimize the human labour required for farming as well as to provide vastly increased equipment utilization. This would tend to provide higher outputs for any given equipment base and in some cases, can actually allow some jobs to get done that could not be done properly, given normal equipment.